Amnesia
by yuanel03
Summary: A causa de un golpe Tigresa pierde la memoria, intentará vivir así, pero cuando no tienes recuerdos sueles dejarte llevar por los sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

En una habitación del palacio de jade se encontraba Po, Shifu, Víbora, Mono, Mantis y Grulla.

Todos mantenían una gran preocupación ya que tigresa, la más fuerte de los 5 furiosos se encontraba inconsciente desde hace ya 2 días, la causa, una gran herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Po, Shifu y el resto de los furiosos se turnaban para cuidar de Tigresa. En ese momento era el turno de Shifu y Po cuidar de ella, pero para todos era desesperante el doctor había venido a revisarla, dijo que no era nada grave y le inyecto una medicina para el dolor y dijo que estaría inconsciente un par de días, pero aun así era demasiado desesperante.

Sobre todo para cierto panda, el cual sentía que absolutamente toda la culpa sobre lo que le ocurrió a Tigresa caía sobre él, aunque los demás no lo creyeran.

Y no era para menos, de no haber sido tan descuidado nada de eso habría pasado.

_=Flash-back=_

_Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón se encontraban a las puestas del valle de la paz, peleando ferozmente contra un grupo de bandidos lobo, liderados por un gigantesco rinoceronte._

_-¿Cuantos llevas?-Pregunto Mono_

_-17 ¿Y tu?-Le respondió Po_

_-16, me vas ganando por 1-dijo Mono_

_-2-Dijo Po al momento que dejaba inconsciente a uno de los bandidos._

_-Tómenlo con seriedad-Los regaño tigresa mientras derrotaba a 2 bandidos al mismo tiempo._

_-Claro, claro-Dijo Mono mientras acababa con otro de ellos._

_Sin embargo Po no respondió nada, estaba muy concentrado en ver a Tigresa pelear como para prestar atención a su alrededor, hace tiempo que se fijaba en eso, y sabía la razón pero no tenia el valor de decirla._

_-PO!-Grito Tigresa al tiempo que apartaba a Po del golpe del martillo del líde__r, pero ella no fue capaz de esquivarlo, logrando que el ataque la lanzara contra una piedra y se golpeara la cabeza._

_-Tigresa!-Grito Po y corrió hacia la Maestra, al llegar levanto suavemente su cabeza y noto algo húmedo, estaba sangrando, esto despertó la ira de Po el cual utilizo la llave dactilar Wuxy para acabar con el jefe, logrando que el resto de los bandidos se rindieran al instante presas del miedo, pues no querían terminar como él._

_=Fin del Flash-back=_

Y aunque nadie lo dijera, o siquiera lo pensara, el sabía que tenia la culpa.

-Despertó!-Grito Shifu sacando a Po de sus recuerdos.

-Tigresa!-Grito Po al volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Tigresa al escuchar su nombre-¿Me hablas a mi?

-Claro que si-Dijo Po mientras la abrazaba o al menos lo intentaba pero fue detenido por Shifu.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Shifu, al notar la cara de desconcierto de Tigresa.

-...

-¿Tigresa?-Pregunto Po al notar que no había respuesta.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunto mientras los señalaba

-¿Como que quienes somos?-Pregunto Po pensando que era una broma.

-¿Quien soy yo?-Dijo señalándose a si misma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Aunque ya he hecho esta aclaración antes, para los que no siguen mis otros fics, les aclaro, ****cada uno de mis fics lleva una idea especifica, y la historia gira entorno a esa idea, y el punto de esta fic es, _Hacer a Tigresa más sentimental, más como_ PO.**

******Asi que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios excepto los que digan que Tigresa tiene que ser radical porque asi es ella, o que si no es radical le quita el chiste o cosas por el estilo. Fuera de eso acepto TODO tipo de comentarios, ya sea quejas, sugerencias, amenazas etc.**

En una habitación del palacio de jade se encontraba Po, Shifu, Víbora, Mono, Mantis y Grulla, de nuevo.

Todos estaba muy preocupados por Tigresa, de nuevo, y la causa era que, después del haber recibido un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y perder una cantidad de sangre considerable su estado de salud no era exactamente bueno.

Después de unos momentos el doctor salio de la habitación.

-Esto es malo-Dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué ocurre doctor?-Preguntaron preocupados Po y Shifu

-Tiene amnesia-Dijo.

-¿Amnesia?-Pregunto Po

-Perdida de la memoria-Aclaro el doctor-Pero...

-Pero...?-Pregunto Shifu.

-La amnesia normalmente puede ser a causa de 2 razones-Empezó el doctor-La primera puede ser a causa de una impresión muy grande que le cause un gran impacto a nivel emocional, lo que puede causa perdida temporal de la memoria.

-¿Y la segunda?-Pregunto Po

-La segunda es a causa de algún golpe, que dañe la parte del cerebro que guarda los recuerdos y...-Espero un poco para decirlo, la noticia tal vez seria muy fuerte para ellos-Y si eso pasa, posiblemente nunca recupere la memoria.

Todos estaban impactados por la noticia, sobre todo Po quien ahora se sentía incluso más culpable.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?-Pregunto Shifu.

-No, le di un sedante, estará dormida hasta mañana-Dijo el doctor.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Shifu-Gracias doctor, le llamaremos si necesitamos su ayuda de nuevo.

Dicho esto el doctor se retiro, y todos se fueron a dormir, o eso intentaron pero debido a la preocupación casi ninguno pudo dormir.

=Al día siguiente=

Shifu junto con Po y los 4 furiosos restantes, estaban parados frente a la puerta de Tigresa. No sabían que hacer, tenían que entrar pero ninguno tenia idea de que hacer o que decir a Tigresa ahora que no tenia recuerdos.

-Creo que ya es hora de entrar-Dijo Shifu, abrió la puerta, Tigresa se estaba levantando y estaba sentada en el futón.

-Hola Tigresa-Dijo Shifu

-Ho-hola-Dijo Tigresa nerviosa.

-Hola Tigresa-Dijo Po entrando abriendo más la puerta.

-Hola...-Dijo Tigresa.

**Es un poco corto pero bueno... de ahora en adelante procurare actualizar más pronto.**


End file.
